


tired

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Casey Is a Stubborn Little Shit, Domestic, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, They're Like An Old Married Couple I Swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Casey is refusing to admit he needs to sleep.Owen is completely done with his boyfriend.





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> I love how i'm over invested in this ship now 
> 
> enjoy

Owen Hunt loved his boyfriend. Really he did, but, Casey had a tendency to not sleep, and then proceed to insist that he wasn't tired.

Casey, Owen had found early in their relationship, was whiny as hell when he was tired, complaining that he was tired, or his feet hurt, but the moment anyone said anything, he wouldn't listen.

So that is why, at eleven pm, Owen was ready to actually manhandle Casey into a bed.

“But Owen,” Casey whined, “There's this really cool plastics surgery that Doctor Avery is going to do in like ten minutes.”

“Case, you've been here for over sixteen hours, you need to sleep.”

“I'm fine!” He insisted.

“Casey, I love you, very much, but I swear I will force you into my car if I have to,” Owen warned, he really was not in the mood for this right now.

“One of the agreements was that you don't interfere with my career,” Casey pointed out.

Owen sighed, “You won't have a career if you pass out in the OR from lack of sleep.”

“I have my tea.”

“Darling, please, you can spend the night with me, on a soft mattress, with comfortable blankets.”

“I had a bad nightmare, and everything time I close my eyes I see it. And it's childish as hell I know but I-”

Owen cut him off, “Hey, I'm literally the last person who can judge you. Sometimes you have to sing to me just so I'll calm down.”

“Could we put on a Disney movie?” Casey asked.

“I'm dating a child.”

“You're the one with the overly large Disney movie collection! If anything I'm dating a child.”

Owen and Casey both burst into laughter. A few people gave them a weird look, but they didn't really care.

“I'm still staying to watch Avery’s surgery, Owen,” Casey said.

Owen groaned, “Jesus Christ Casey.”

“I will come back to your house after.”

“Casey, please, can you just come to get some sleep? You have a day off tomorrow - don’t look at me like that I know you do - and your shift was over like ten minutes ago.”

“No,” Casey grumbled, “The surgery is really cool, and I won’t be in the OR! Besides everyone else is staying.”

“Everyone else is on call,” Owen deadpanned, he was honestly considering just throwing Casey over his shoulder and putting him in the car.

“Rule one! No interfering with the career!”

“How long is the surgery?” Owen asked.

“What?”

“The surgery, how long is the surgery?”

Casey shrugged, “Like, four hours? Give or take?”

And that is how everyone in the hospital parking lot got to see a tall redhead man dragging a shorter brown-haired man, who was in scrubs, out of the hospital while the two were yelling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this big "get together" fic but it'll take some time so until then you get domestic cowen ((because they have a ship name, because I have lost all control))
> 
> comments & kudos are my life force


End file.
